THICK AS THIEVES
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: Big AU'WHAT IF',Not being able to stand the torment at home Rogue runs away,ironically leading her to N'Orleans,and accidently mixing herself with N'Olreans two rival guilds,but when her past catches up and drama arises in both house holds how will Rogue deal?Will she run away like she always does and disappear for good or can a smooth talking Cajun save her before its to late Romy
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, nothing is mine, just had this story stuck in my head for and decided to give it a try, hopefully I wont anger any one.  
>WARNING: Does have abuse that's why its Rated: M, but please be opened minded I know its really horrible but its all very important for this story. K also I'm mostly a x-men tas fan so I mostly know the storyline for that, which is why there's abuse in the beginning, and sorry if I don't get everything right don't be mad I'm just tryin. I just feel that comic verse is just the best to put this story on.<strong>

**Chapter:1**

* * *

><p>Hot tears were streaming down her swollen bruised cheeks, stinging the cuts that were gashed open by her fathers sharp edged rings.<p>

"Dah-Dahdy pleahse-" Her weak apologies could barely escape her sobs as another blow was directed at her.

His beatings grew worse and worse, shutting her swollen eyes she couldn't fight the darkness that over came her with that strong blow to the face.

* * *

><p>Weakly her eyes struggled to open, her face felt horrible, hell she felt horrible. Her body ached from the beating her father gave her, while her face felt as though it were a flamed. Cautiously she felt the dried blood and tears that stained her swollen face.<p>

Carefully and quietly the little girl struggled to lift herself. Once back on her on two feet she stumbled her way towards the bathroom. The reflection of the beatin child, didn't scare her as much as it used to, instead of feeling horrified and crying out loud like she used to from shock the child simply limbed towards the tub and began to cleanse herself. Besides she knew such outburst would only stir her father and cause him to punish her more.

Once cleaned of the stains and dressed she tended to her wounds. Sure they stung like hell, but that didn't stop her from attempting to heal herself and hoping to lessen the damage that had already begun to show.

Finished with properly disinfecting her wounds she limped towards her small room that once felt like it was her own but now left a presence of a jail cell just like the house itself. Stumbling inside, she let her weaken body collapse across her bed and allowed her small fearful mind to relax and wonder. Letting it wonder to the small 'what if's' that coulda been her life, then this place. She knew there had to be more then the constant beatings and punishments, but they wouldn't stop unless she tried and put a stop herself. She could only hope for better, but with hopefulness came the fear of the unknown. What if it was worse out there then in here, no that couldn't be possible could it. Then an even worse idea crossed her mind, where would she go. Her father told her many times that no one would want her, not even her own mother saying that was why she left him with her. Then there was the fear that someone would attempt to return her to him, that too scared her. "Naw, no way ah'm ah backin down of a few what f's, its nohw o' never!'

With the little flare of encouragement she forced her tired body to sit up right, and planned to go through the events in her mind, yes tonight would be the stop to all her torment, tonight she promised to escape this horrid nightmare from hell.

Sliding off her bed and grabbing a large bag the child began to fill it with all sorts of necessities clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, toothpaste, a bit of cash that she collected around the house when ever her father would drop or misplace them ,and a few other item. Confident on grabbing all items from upstairs she headed downstairs to make her escape.

Silently creeping through her house, she saw the exit just a few feet away. Taking one step towards it she was stopped by a snarl like noise, turning slowly towards the noise she saw her father passed out on the couch with bottles of liquor and drugs polluting the floor and air just like always. Serving as a reminder on what would happen if he so much as awoke, she bolted for the door.

Her small bruised hand reached out towards the brass rounded door knob, barely grazing the knob with her finger tips she was yanked back by the scruff of her hair. The girl screeched out an ear piercing scream as fear over took her.

With a strong force the meaty hand flung the smaller body across the room causing a loud crash to echo throughout the house followed by the pain of sobs.

She could hear his thunder like boots stomp towards her lifeless body but could do nothing to stand, she just felt so tired. Once close enough he seized her by her strange curly hair and dragged her upstairs, screaming and all. Once at her closed bedroom door, he through her at the door causing it to smash open due to her body force and land face first into her rugged floor.

She herd him slam her door and lock it from the other side, but didn't bother looking up, tomorrow he would thrash and yell, physically and mentally bringing her down. But for tonight he was to intoxicated and hadn't the energy to fully attack her. Shaking with rage she slowly urged her body to move and get up. She refused to accept this, this wasn't right! No one ever tried to stop this or take her away, even when she was younger she was foolish enough to believe that one day her daddy would realize this was wrong and stop and make things right, now she just saw how stupid she was being. No, the only way to actually end this had to be her actually trying to stop this.

Getting up she opened her old stale window, looking down she saw that there was an over grown bush. Swallowing hard she backed away and with all emotions blocked out, ran towards her window and jumped.

She felt the humid Mississippi air pass over her until she felt her body once again crash against the hard earth, only this time it was joined with rugged twigs and crunching leaves. Taking a deep breath and concentrating on her surroundings she couldn't suppress the smile that over took her, she was finally out and away from that madman, she finally took control and gained something very special, her freedom.

Without thinking twice the small child bolted towards the woods, not once looking back at her old prison.

* * *

><p>The feeling of pricking twigs and pins couldn't stop the happy little figure running aimlessly through the woods, it seemed even the stinging gasps of breath that she took couldn't even make her halt. However once her tiny ears picked up the distant noise of a railroad it caused the tiny body to go into a full out sprint. She knew exactly her next step and it involved the first train ride out of here, so with her head held high she chased after the noise.<p>

Once she caught the yellow hue in the distant and fog smoking up she knew she was on the right track. With the moon still high in the sky she knew she had a better chance on sneaking on, so sticking to the shadows the little girl silently crept her way towards the caboose of the train. Once close enough she jumped onto the first opening she could find. True it was darker in here then outside but that just meant no one would be able to spot her, and that seemed just fine to her. It took awhile but once she felt exhaustion taking over she also felt the rumble of the train coming to life, letting her know she was on her way out of here. This seemed to ease the small child to relax, eyes drooping she dragged herself to a small corner of the cargo and allowed herself to sleep for her new life ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>K So yea that's it for now writing more this minute was guna add more but thought it seemed to long already lemme know what ya think. Sorry if anything is miss spelled or oddly phasedworded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, not even close.**

**Keep in mind this is a big A.U. story and I like the T.A.S. Version of the X-MEN however will drift from that storyline as well. Also it is put in M for a reason.**

'Thoughts'

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

><p>The train came with a rough stop, causing the small body to slide and smack head first into a wooden crate. Letting out a loud yelp the small child hastily sat up and rubbed her newly addition wound, but quickly stopped her pouting when she realized that the train was no longer moving, in fact it seemed the destination had arrived. The small child felt as queasy as she looked, and after a long debate urged herself to exit the train. However before she could reach the sliding doors of the trolley they were slung open and a few strange men came in. Quickly ducking behind a huge crate, she prayed none had seen her.<p>

After lying low for a few minutes it seemed that they were just unloading boxes while talking in strange accents, so taking a chance she crept towards the exit while there backs were turned, just then another popped up last minute and spotted the child escaping. The man ranted out in a strange language sounding like it was some form of English, not waiting to see the others reactions, the child bolted out of there without a clue as to were she was. She could here their distant shouting of a stow-away, but dared not turn in fear they'd spot her.

So once far enough from those men she slowed down her pace to a brisk walk, and began to scan the area around her. One thing surely stood out, it was way different from her lil small town. No this places was crowded with people flowing everywhere, some seemed like they didn't even know or wana acknowledge one another. She could easily remember the times when she had to go out and get supplies for home that everyone would automatically greet the other whether for pleasantries or just cause that was how one was raised. But here these people seemed to have their own ways from being brought up, she also couldn't help but notice strange behaviors of others. They held cameras and seemed to enter every store they crossed, showing that this must really be a popular place.

This brought comfort to the small child, this meant she could easily get lost and no one would second guess it, they would assume she was another tourist of some sort. So proceeding on, she couldn't help but notice such happy locals. Silently following a bunch of kids running joyously through the streets of their home town, she saw that there seemed to be some grand party in the park.

Jealousy over flowed through the small body as she saw all that was around. Families of all sorts were gathered around in pure rapture as they basked and enjoyed their blissful happiness, children of all ages played and fooled around carelessly while greeting one another with such familiarity. This just fueled the Childs anger towards the happy festive people around.

Storming out of the park area, her wondering eyes couldn't help but catch more glimpses of happy on goers. A family of six were walking around looking for the "perfect spot" to enjoy their evening, a group of young kids ran around playing some game of leader or some sort, a boy wearing some sunglasses with a blonde braided girl in a sunny spot leaning in for a "perfect kiss", then she saw them. A family of three, strong father figure imposing to protect his family, a loving beautiful mother radiating motherly love, and a child who looked as normal as her family acted. Pure fury erupted from the small child within, balling her small bruised fist she picked up her pace and fled the scene, fearing she might act out her rage.

After running non-stop and making sure to loss herself in the strange city, she began to regain a normal pace and collect her bearings. Emerald eyes gazed over open vendor shops and warm welcoming lights. This part of the area seemed less touristy and more native to those that originated from here, or so she observed. Those around her seem to know one another just like in Mississippi, but still spoke in that strange English almost as if there was another language combined with it.

However her thoughts were put to a stop when she her a loud audible growl emerge from her stomach, followed by the twisting feeling informing her body of its hungry needs. She sought out her bag, but stopped as she remembered that it was left behind due to her quick departure. Anger began to arise again.

'This aint fair, ah run ahway ta escape that lunatic and ahm tha one bein starved!' With an angry pout she was about to march off, when she spotted an open fruit mart whose vendor was to busy consulting with a round plump women.

Casually passing by while the vendors back was turned, the child swiftly and silently slipped her nubby hands in an attempt to grasp a glossy red apple. However before she could pull back her prize towards herself, a strong iron like grip clasped around the already damaged arm.

Instant fearing struck the small child as flashes of her not so distant memories began to replay one by one of those taunting nightmares. Quickly she dropped the apple and thrashed against the man vice like grip, while letting out an ear-piercing scream. This caused the man to release her while attempting to recovery from the sudden out burst. But once he cleared his mind he realized his mistake as he saw the small figure run into the distance, angered for beging made a fool he quickly took off after her.

Panic and fear seeped throughout her trembling body, but she refused to stop especially when she caught sight of the angry food vender not so far behind her. So with great effort she forced her tired starved body to continue. Forgetting that she knew nothing with this area she made the mistake of turning towards a deserted opening with no shops or tourist to hide in nor any stone paths to lead the way. Instead all that remained were rotting trash, and the darkened woods. Praying that no one would spot her hiding in the bushes she leapt for the darkened woods.

Holding her breath she saw not just the angered food vender but a few other strange men as well. They to spoke in that strange tongue and scouted the area of her. Relief washed over her as she saw their figures retreating, that was until some one grasped her by from behind by the scruff of her shirt. Startling the frightened child, she easily squired out of his grasp, seeing as her was unused to holding children, and dashed further into the woods not knowing which way was which.

She could hear their distant yells in echo throughout the humid night as twigs and leaves crunched underneath each thundering steps. Fearing grasped around her accelerating heart as she herd them closing in on her. Without thinking she turned her head around while continuing to run forward hoping to see if she'd lost them. But just as she was positive she'd lost them her body toppled over flying face first into the muddy dirt and rolling in a accelerating force down some kind of slippery slope. But as quickly as she fell she soon felt her smaller frame collide with the rough bark surface of a tree.

Groggily attempting to open her eyes all that ran through her mind was of how today barred to many scars and memories of her past, could it mean that she could never escape his torment, or was she doomed to be tortured by those that were around. Just then, before her train of thoughts could proceed a large shadowy figure blocked her only view of the blue hue moon light. Fear shot through the childs body, but she could not move. Prone to her positions due to her lack of nutrients as well as her exhausting journey, she was left to just stare helplessly at her tormentor, and pray that what ever torture awaited her that it would soon end her pitiful existence.

* * *

><p><strong>K so that's the end for chapter2. lemme know what ya think. And I know it seems dark and horrible but it will get better, well I hope you guys will think so, so yea. Sorry if anythings misspelled will try to go back and fix them. <strong>


End file.
